Spoiled
by NicoJade
Summary: Drabbles in which Ignis spoils his children.
1. Drawing

**Title:** Drawing

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** None~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Exciting Animal March or any related characters. Obviously.

* * *

The God watched in amusement as his son lay on the ground drawing pictures with brightly colored wax sticks. After drawing countless pictures of livestock and crops he was working on something that caught Ignis' attention.

"Noah, what are you drawing?" He asked.

"Our family!" Noah replied happily as he scribbled hair onto the character Ignis assumed was himself.

"May I see it?"

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" Noah started the character Ignis could only guess was supposed to be Akari.

Ignis sighed and picked one of the sticks up to get a closer look but was forced to drop it when it began to melt slightly at his touch.

"Daddy! Be careful! That one's my favorite!"

Ignis folded his arms to his chest and decided observing the sky would be his best course of action for the time being.

"Finished!" Noah declared triumphantly as he climbed into his father's lap. "See!" He said waving the picture in Ignis' face.

"Ah yes, very nice." Noah beamed at the praise.

"See! This is you." He pointed to the tall red scribbled character. "This is mama." Pointing to the shorter green character. "This one is me.."

"And what is this?" Ignis asked pointing to the unidentifiable blob in Akari's arms.

"That's my sister!" Noah stated proudly. Ignis gave him a puzzled stare.

"Noah.. You do not have a sister."

"Not yet!" Noah smiled. "But I will someday!"

"Oh?"

***

"Ah!" Akari exclaimed. "Ignis you scared me!.. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I do not sneak. You simply weren't paying attention."

"Right, right." Akari sighed. "Is Noah with you?"

"He was." Ignis replied pulling a sheet of paper out of his robe.

"Where is he? It's getting late.."

"I gave him permission to stay at his friend Matt's house. He will not be back tonight."

"Really Ignis! You spoil him way too much. He was just there a few nights ago.. I'll have to make sure to thank Toby and Renee for letting him- What's that?" She noticed the drawing in his hands.

"Our son drew it for me." He said handing it to Akari. "It's our family. Here's you, me, Noah and.. his little sister."

"Oh…?" Akari looked at the drawing again. "But I- Woah!" Ignis had swept Akari into his arms and was now carrying her across the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked as they simply phased through the bedroom door.

"Spoiling my son." He said placing her on the bed. "..And you." He added as he began making his rounds to the places he knew she enjoyed most.

"..You say he won't be back at all tonight?" She asked breathlessly, gripping his robe.

Ignis only replied by helping her rip it off.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading and reviews are not necessary. Feel free to comment if you so choose.


	2. Tea for two

**Title:** Tea for two

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** None~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Animal Parade or any related characters. Obviously.

* * *

She was laughing. She was laughing at him. Not just the cute little giggle when he would ask her to explain some human thing to her. She was in tears.

"When you are finished." His voice remained emotionless as he glared out at her from under the crown of flowers he was wearing.

"Of all the days.. To forget my camera!" She gasped in between her fits of laughter.

Ignis knew he was a sight. The mighty Harvest God sitting on his throne draped in frills and flowers. But to laugh at him?! This was unforgivable and she would be punished. Oh how he would _punish_ her.

"Mama! You are interrupting our party!" The little red haired girl yelled haughtily, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, sorry." Akari wiped her eyes. "I'll leave." She turned and walked back down the stone stairway bursting again into uncontrollable laughter.

This was unacceptable. Since when was a God at the mercy of humans? He would put a stop to this now. He was the master and he would prove it.

"More tea ma'am?" The girl smiled holding up her little pink teapot.

"…Please" The God sighed.

Then again. This one wasn't exactly human.

* * *

Holy shining apples.. It's been a while since I've written anything. I've tried.. Really I have but it just won't come to me anymore. Anyway this little "chapter" was more or less requested. This time Ignis spoils his daughter. No need to review. Comment if you'd like. Thank you for reading~

**Important Note:** When Ignis says he's going to punish her he doesn't mean it in a cruel way. That was just a lame attempt at innuendo.


End file.
